1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical transceivers, and in particular to coupling assembles or modules that provide a communications interface between a computer or communications unit having an electrical input/output connector or interface and an optical fiber, such as used in fiber optic communications links.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of optical transceivers are known in the art which include an optical transmit portion that converts an electrical signal into a modulated light beam that is coupled to an optical fiber, and a receive portion that receives an optical signal from an optical fiber and converts it into an electrical signal. Traditionally, optical receive sections include an optical assembly to focus or direct the light from the optical fiber onto a photodetector, which in turn, is connected to an amplifier/limiter circuit on a circuit board. The photodetector or photodiode is typically packaged in a hermetically sealed package in order to protect it from harsh environmental conditions. The photodiodes are semiconductors chips that are typically a few hundred microns to a couple of millimeters wide and 100-500 microns thick. The package in which they are mounted is typically 3-6 mm in diameter, 2-5 mm tall and has several electrical leads coming out of the package. These electrical leads are then soldered to the circuit board containing the amplifier/limiter.